1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification electronic device, more specifically to an enhancing surface wave-guide coaxial cable structure modified from a general coaxial cable.
2. The Prior Arts
Ultra high frequency detecting technology is a distant wireless communication technology; the system used to execute this technology consists of an electronic tag, a reader and an antenna. When the electronic tag enters an electromagnetic field region generated by antenna, the electronic tag can be triggered by a wireless signal, and then the electronic tag transmits back an identification signal to the reader through the antenna, and then the reader reads the inner memory information from the electronic tag after confirming the identification signal.
Nowadays, the antenna of the ultra high frequency detecting technology is broadly used in management of product logistics in hypermarkets, entrance guard service, books, documents, medicines, clothes, security of goods costly such as jewelry, and the finishing line of a dog race, a horse race or track and field sports . . . , etc. However, the general operation method is that a person takes a radio frequency identification reader to read the electronic tags attached to products one by one, such that the labor cost and time is restricted. In addition, the triggering range and distance is not enough, so that even through there are some automatic triggering methods, the cost is still too high to apply.
Therefore, a radio frequency identification electronic device which is costly cheaper and can trigger the electronic tag automatically is required.